Character Creation
This page covers all the information you need to create a '''character '''within the realm of Erindon. The system we will be using is a largely streamlined version of Fate Core by Evil Hat Productions. If you are familiar with that system, this will come easily to you; if not, it doesn't take long to catch on. We will ultimately brainstorm the player characters together in order to facilitate a group dynamic between them, however it will be helpful if everyone comes prepared with at least a couple of ideas about what kind of character they want to play. Download a copy of the character sheet here. Step 1: Getting Started & Selecting a Concept Your first step should be to create a concept for your character. You should decide what kind of profession they have and what kind of person they are. Even if you start out with something as simple as "I want to play as a knight," that's totally cool. If you decide you'd like to be a virtuous knight or a corrupt knight, so much the better. Click around the wiki if you are looking for inspiration- that's what it's here for! If you have a concept in mind and you're not sure it will fit into the world, let me know and I'll try to accomodate it as best I can. Write your concept at the top of your character sheet. Step 2: Selecting Skills ''Main Article: ''Skills Next, it's time to pick out some skills your character is good at. How good you are at certain skills will determine your success when making tests during the game. Skills are covered in-depth on the main Skills article. You should select the following: '''1 skill with a score of 3 (Good), 2 skills with a score of 2 (Fair), and 3 skills with a score of 1 (Average). '''Try to select skills that fit with the concept you chose, or just skills that fit the kind of character you want to play. For example, a player who wants to play a Knight will probably assign their higher skill values to Fight and Physique, while a wizard might select Will and Knowledge. Step 3: Picking Traits Step 3 is selecting the traits that define your character. These are aspects of your character's history, training, personality, or profession. While skills define what your character is capable of, traits define who they are as a person. Traits could be: *Relationships (Disciple of the Brotherhood of Blades, Daughter of the Lord of Dragonslake) *Personal Beliefs (Gaat Reigns Over All, The Dishonorable Should Die Screaming) *Catchphrases (Breaking Things is Always An Option, "I Always Pay My Debts." *Descriptions (Rugged Mountain Man, Nomad of the Waste) *Personality (Tough But Fair, I'm Always Angry) You'll select '''3 '''traits for your character during character creation. If you're having trouble coming up with good traits, let me know. Step 4: History The final and most important step is coming up with your character's personal history. While this is something we'll primarily cover during our group creation session, you're definitely free to come up with a skeleton of your character's backstory before we meet. Where did they come from? Why did they leave? What do they do for a living? What are their likes and dislikes? What's their ultimate goal in life, if they have one? Come up with a short history for your character. Click around the wiki for some inspiration and if you have questions, let me know. One important question that will be answered at the first session (but is nontheless good to think about now) is: Why is your character at the Parade of Colors in Calamont? See Also *House Rules *Skills *System Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics